The Clique Goes To London
by poptart pill popper
Summary: tittle about sums it up. Watch as the pretty committee tour through London fresh off the boyfast and hungry for romance and limelight
1. preveiw

The Clique Goes To London

Massie Block: freshly whitened teeth, re-purple-streaked, and a new wardrobe to boost her already revved up energy, Massie Block and the pretty committee head to London for a Teen Vogue photo shoot and first class 3 week touring of London by a Ah-dorably British tour guild/ body guard. Massie is SO over Derrington and Dempsey "D's" are totally last season, shes on a hunt for the perfect BHART (British, Hawt, Alpha, Rich and Toned) while she's on her London trip.

Alicia Rivera: going to London to model in a photo shoot AND get to see her British/Fannish popstar BHART !i! will be better then a fro yo mountain with a Josh Hotz on top! Now that shes taller, Alicia boobs look a little more proportional and a lot more sexy, look out London here comes Leesh full storm

Claire Lyons: Leaving Cam back in Westchester wont be so bad seeing as how she will be with best friends AND a awesome photo shoot is on the horizon. So why is she getting so many Cext's (cam texts) the moment the private jet takes off? Can a clingy Cam dampen Claire's loyal heart and soul? Or will a stunning BHART sweep her off her feet before she can say "Mary Poppins"

Kristen Gregory: Misses her beloved surfer boy Dune but enjoys her all expense paid trip to London like a vacation she completely deserves! Letting loose and going a tad wild with style, she spies a opposite of ugly BHART she can't keep her eyes off, what happened to Dune and surfing? I'll tell you what, the got swept away like a mesh tube top on a river of London Love.

Dylan Marvil: Still stuck on loosing weight and keeping her red mane straight, she doesn't even notice the crowd of flirt staring Brit's circling her like a pack of dogs and she's the meat! Being the object of BHART's attention she starts to slip from her strong diet hold and lets go. When an extra pound or two hops their way onto her hips before the photo shoot, will she be the only one denied access to the most Ah-mazing fame chance yet?


	2. arriveing in dreamland

Massie block rolled down the window of the sleek black stretch limo and breathed the slightly damp but over all clean and fresh air of London giggling as cars whizzed by her on the wrong side of the road.

"I see your admiring our beloved big Ben?" said a sweet x10 brittish accent, on a normal occasion, Massie would have snapped at interruption of her yoga breaths, but this interruptions name was Fredrick and was a BHART if she ever saw one. His scruffy head of medium brown hair and blue eyes could make any American girl melt and his accent was Oscar wothy despite the fact that it was real. Fredrick was the Pretty Committee's tour guide and body guard giving a trusting promise that beneath his cute baggy beige hoodie was a slab of rock hard six pack abs and bulging biceps and triceps under the sleeves.

"The only big thing here is me" Dylan Marvil butted in with a pinch of her stomach "look at those girls of the sidewalks, they look like supermodels." She sighed and looked to her committee of friends "I'm starting a diet tomorrow I promise!"

Massie rolled her eyes and opened her high blueberry scone glossed lips (she picked scone for the occasion and the brittish-iness) "Dylan, are you David Hasselhoff?" she glanced at Fredrick seeing his curiosity and attention on her intensify which only boosted her more

Dylan sighed knowing that her punishment for being self centered and fat loathing was about to be served fresh off the Massie platter, laughs and high fives included. "No" she rolled her eyes

"Because you really don't have to promise to do something Tomorrow" Massie replied gently rather then smugly

Claire laughed lightly into her palm and Fredrick cracked up, Alicia laughed bouncing her boobs and smiling, Kristen went straight into a Eh-ma-gawd-that-was-so-funny-say-it-again mode with laughs snorts and giggles.

"I don't even get that one" Dylan looked upset seeing as how not only was she the butt of the joke, but she didn't get the humor, she felt like a dumb blond then glanced and Kristen and Claire mentally saying sorry for the blond jab.

"You didn't see that pathetic video of David Hasselhoff eating?" Massie questioned

"Nope" she said looking at her nails like she was better then any youtube video.

"well that's your loss, that stuff is hilarious!"

"If we all look to our left" Fredrick said finally after wiping away a laugh tear "you will see that we just arrived at the hotel so, we can get out now"

"Woo-hoo!" Alicia tumbled out followed by Claire, then Kristen, then Dylan, then Massie and finally Fredrick who looked like the luckiest guy alive falling out of a limo filled with hot girls. Everyone stretched and yawned, shaking off the the limo ride and prepared for the first-night-in-a-hotel party then all looked forward to throwing that night with Alicia's secret guestarriving at eight.

"Who's ready for some London Fun-don?" Fredrick scoffed at his own lame pun but got pity giggles from his all girl crowd.

"We are!" Massie replied boldly letting her new mini air out in the crisp British air.

"Great then, lets go inside and see what we find!"

Massie looked at the back of their tour guide, even his back was cute! She looked up at the 25 story hotel and reglossed her lips to feel more ready for the London adventure ahead of them all.


	3. the suite

"ehmagawd! you guys, do you feel this carpet?" Claire was padding around there delux presidential suite in socks admiring the thick plush carpet.

"wow, figures kuh-laire would be focued on the floor in a high class british suite" Massie rolled her eyes but secretly smiled. For once she appretiated Claire being Claire rather then anyone else in the pretty committee who would act totally natural in such a posh place. It was good to have at least someone act thier age sometimes.

"So," Fredrick strolled in letting his hand sweep across the front room of the suite "This will be your new home for the next 3 weeks, this is the parlor or waiting room, follow me to the bedroom" he opened the practically hidden door into the next section of the pad. The room was set up with 5 queen sized beds with different color ,but same pattern, duvets, purple for Massie, baby blue for claire, off white for Alicia, pink for Kristen and finally green for Dylan all tones a light babyish color makeing the whole room seem very light and airy. The soft golden walls with a huge terrace and dual bay windows on either side let in a crisp breeze spreading the lavender scent of the room around and into the ski slope noses of the girls.

"oh i heart it!" Alicia gushed and threw herself onto the off white bed

Dylan giggled "wait for me!" she kicked off her choos and dived onto the green bed very ungracefully copying Alicia as she hopped from bed to bed like any child would in a hotel room.

"c'mon you guys" Massie said only a little edged.

"the front bathroom is by the dining room and the one here" he opened another hidden door and filed inside followed by the girls "has 5 sinks 3 showers and 2 jet bath tubs the cabinets and counters are stocked with products compliment of Teen Vogue if theres anything you want missing, tell me and I'll tell them"

"dont worry" Alicia squirted a spray of Gwen Stefani's new line of "harajuku lovers" Music doll fragrance onto her wrist and inhaled it lightly. "i will"

"so if you will all follow me to the dinning room, this way" he stepped around the girls and through the parlor again into a new room, set with a long cherry wood table matching chairs and candles the dinning room had the same airy and light feel of the bedroom. "Call room service for your choice of dinner or any snack, over here is the living room" the whole suite matched in color scheme of light tones and baby blues. a plasma screen, sofa, love seat, 2 recliners and a sound system were posistioned in the living room with a ipod docking station on the little table, a spread of 2 dozen Teen Vogue magazines and a remote on the coffee table.

" So i guess you can explore the rest of the place, if you want to go anywhere or have any questions, I'm in number 302, oh!" he reached into his back pocket pulling out 5 matching cards "these are your room keys" he gave one to each girl with a smile "I'll be leaving now so, call if you need me" he then dissapeared from the dining room and out the front with a click of the door.

"Ehmagawd!!" they all screamed overjoyed with the ah-mazing new pad.

"its like paradise!" Kristen shreiked excitedly

"Its perfect!" Dylan agreed with a group hug

"we need music" Massie said breaking off

"I've got some right here" Alicia upturned her wrist to Massies nose

"i was thinking more metro station" she said while strolling over to the docking station plugging in her ipod touch and selecting "shake it" by metro station from her "get pumped" playlist.

"what are we going to do now?" Claire flopped onto the love seat with Kristen and Dylan all tangled into a pile like loveing sisters.

"Explore the rest like he said" Massie replied with lots of Duh.

Kristen got up and went to the panel of buttons on the south side wall of the dining room "hmmmm air freshener" she wondered and pushed the outdented square,in, a lavender mist sprayed out from the ceiling. "ehmagawd did you guys see that?" she gasped and pressed it again, another light mist.

"thats so cool!" Claire squealed

"well lets unpack and get changed into our london outfits." Massie decided

"where are we going?" Dylan asked getting up

"out" she replied

"with Fredrick?" Kristen asked

"no duh"

An hour later, the pretty committee was ready.

"rateings!" Massie sang out "line up and pose" she started with Alicia.

Sporting a Paul by Paul smith union jack T-shirt with the british flag on the front, a pair of stone wash ribbed jeans, for the first time eh-var a pair of kurt cobain chuck taylors and a plaid red tie she looked hawt.

"hmmmmmm" Massie let her eyes travel down the outfit "punk chic meets british detention, i like it, 9.3 it needs more accesories" leesh slipped on a pair of boosted grande headphones and a green studded belt. Massie nodded.

"next up is Kristen" she said like a talk show host "looking stunning in a red plaid shift dress turqoist tights and black peep toe booties" she smiled "9.6 for the dress and tights, very bold look"

"Dylan, hair straight and thinned showing off a new pair of size **3** dark wash true religions skinny jeans, a white Milan minnie tee, black suede and leather knee high boots...hmmmmm... 9.5 and kudos to the Milan shirt in london, really rebellious"

Claire wanted to disappear her rating was next

"Claire in a black prep blazer, herringbone miniskirt with buttons, grey and purple striped scarf, black patent loafers and purple leg warmers" she paused for the tension affect "9." she paused again "7!"

"Ehmagawd!!" Alicia squealed "congrats!"

Kristen gave her a tight hug and dylan joined in.

"my turn" She did a quick spin "blue denim sergeant jacket, navy striped skinny pants, purple and gray floral-print blouse with tie at neck, and black high shaft riding boots!"

"9.8"

"9.9"

"9.9"

"9.8"

"9.8, i know right!" massie smiled

"i said 9.9" claire offered

"Kuh-laire, 9.9 only counts for special occasions" she snapped

"i thought that was 10's" Claire mumbled, put out by the verbal slap.

"doesnt matter 9.9's are still special so keep them exclusive."


	4. Surprises and Thoren

The clique was rated and ready.

"so where are we going again?" Kristen asked tugging on a strand of hair

"out" Massie said mysteriously and smiled.

Grabbing their bags they got into the elevator and headed down to the lobby, the elevator stopped at level 20 and a fair skinned dark haired blue eyed hawttie boarded.

"well hello" he said to the group of girls "foreigners?" he asked

"you got it" Massie winked

"are you from tennesee?" he asked Dylan flirtaciously

"no" she giggled

"cause' your the only ten-i-see" he laughed and stepped closer

"I'm Dylan" she extended a french manicured hand and smiled letting her stunning jade eyes do their work.

"Thoren" he took her hand and kissed it rather then shook.

"hey Dylan, do you think i could borrow some lipozene? my boobs feel really heavy right now i want to go down a size" Alicia asked with a smirk

"i personally think your the perfect size" Thoren grinned devilishly then turning back to Dylan leaning in close to whisper in her ear "don't worry, I'd never believe her"

Regardless of his assurance, Dylan looked horrified then enraged. a quick step on the toe ,compliment of Kristen, made her snap out of it "uh, yeah thanks Thoren" she giggled to make up for Alicia's remark.

"wow" he said looking at Massie's locks "do i spy purple in that mane?" he selected out a chunk of the highlight and twisted it around his finger locking eyes. "what a bold fashion move, tell me your here to see the fashion show"

The door dinged open and the girls tumbled into the lobby "but of course" she batted his hand away playfully as if saying back-off-this-is-prized-merchandise "we're also here to model for a teen vogue fashion shoot"

"well thats a given i mean with blond hair like that" he stepped to claire "who has the right to keep you out of magazines?"

_and every time we touch_

_i get this feeling_

_and every time we kiss_

_i swear i can fly_

Claire blushing grabbed her phone from her blazer pocket "oh, Massie its a Cext" she said flipping it open

Ignoring Thorens curious look massie sighed "what's it say?"

**Cam: Hey claire bear miss you so much hows london? anything i should know?**

Claire read the message out loud then squeaked when Thoren plucked the phone out her hand "hey what are you doing?" she fought back a playful giggle

**Claire: Nothin really Cam-kins just hanging with my new man Thoren **

He snickered and pressed send after reading his reply to the girls "i dont think he'll mind" he gave her phone back casually

"thats not funny" claire said grabbing her phone back

"it really is though" Dylan said cracking up and wipeing tears with Alicia.

He turned to Kristen the last of the girls "and what do we have here?" he stepped a little closer

"I'm Kristen" she said

"a shark tooth eh? get it yourself or..." he let her finish

"no my friend Dune. It was his but then he gave it to me" she twisted the neckalce around her finger till it turned red then released it.

"Well" Massie cut in finally "we have to go"

"ohhhhh" he pouted clearly upset by the crew of babes slipping from his grasp "where to?"

"Its a secret" she winked then waved "ta"

The girls followed obediantly behind her

"Cheerio" he called and Dylan blushed

"Did you hear him he just say that? 'cheerio' ehmagawd i didnt think that actually said that" Dylan giggled

"jeez Dyl chill out he get that you like him" Alicia rolled her eyes and strolled with the rest of the girls

_and every time we touch_

_i get this feeling_

_and every time we kiss_

_i swear i can fly_

"In-coming" Claire pulled out her phone and held her breath.

**Cam: What!? your with a guy!? jeez claire i thot i could trust you**

she read the cext outloud then the reply

**Claire: that was thoren not me i swear!**

She tucked her phone back into the pocket of the blazer and turned to Massie "so how are we getting to this mystery location anyway?"

"Limo, duh" the sleek black stretch pulled up and the girls piled in.

"So i think its time to tell you" she said when they were all in, drinking a selected beverage and content.

"spill" Kristen encouraged through sips of virgin Pina Colada

"we are all going to a fashion show!" she screamed excitedly

"EHMAGAWD!!" they all shreiked back

"The one Thoren mentioned?" Dylan asked

"yep" Massie nodded "and thats not the best part!" she remarked

"ehmagawd" Alicia seemed even more excited if that was at all possible

"we are all going on the runway to model!!" she screamed louder this time

Kristen jumped out of her seat "your kidding!!"

"all true" Massie high fived

"who are we wearing?" Claire asked checking her phone again

**Cam: so there is a thoren, god claire why do you have to do that?**

she didnt bother reply if he was going to be mad she would just ignor it.

"whatever the dress us in" Massie informed

"Can i wear Vera Wang?" her glossy fire hair matched with the sherly temple she was sipping

"idk but i know its gonna be great!" Massie declared and gave out hugs she was so happy and in such an amazing mood from Thorens compliments, she was after all the only one he actaully touched. Her hair tingled at her scalp and a rosy smile bubbled to surface.

The trip was going to be ah-mazing!


End file.
